Beijos e Pesadelos
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Hermione acha que todos trocaram ela por Lavender, inclusive Ron. Será mesmo? / Pós DH, antes do epílogo


Beijos e Pesadelos  
>Ignorei a chuva que me atacava com pingos grossos e incansáveis. Eu estava molhada até os ossos. Meus passos, agora abafados pela torreira que me encharcava, me levavam até o declive à frente. O mar variavas pedras com uma força absurda. Aquele seria o lugar perfeito para morrer.<br>Não que eu tivesse esses pensamentos suicidas com frequência. Isso nunca tinha acontecido até hoje. Eu não tinha mais nada para viver. Meus pais estavam mortos, minha carreira estava arruinada e todos tinham me trocado por ela.  
>Ela, que sempre fora bonita, simpática e aventureira. Ela, que ocupava meu lugar entre os Weasley e Harry. Ela, Lavender Brown, a nova Hermione do "Trio de Ouro". A melhor amiga de Ginny e aquela que ganhou o coração dele, destruindo o meu.<p>

*Flashback*

_Hermione, não fique assim! Você sabe que consegue coisa muito melhor que o Ronald! _ Ginny tentava me consolar.  
>Minhas lágrimas não desciam pelo meu rosto marcado pela dor. Eu estava envolvida feito uma bola no canto. Minha visão estava nublada, mas eu não chorava.<br>A porta abriu de repente e uma Lavender muito corada e desarrumada entrou. Nos seus olhos uma alegria enorme brilhava. A minha primeira lágrima caiu.  
>Levantei correndo e fui para fora da casa. Passei por um Ron quase explodindo de felicidade no corredor. A segunda lágrima desceu.<br>Abri a porta d'A Toca e saí correndo, inicialmente sem rumo.

*Flashback*

Parei na beira do abismo e tentei pensar em alguém que fosse realmente sentir minha falta. Todos ficariam levemente abalados com a minha morte. Talvez chorassem no meu enterro, mas, dias depois, todos seguiriam suas vidas.  
>Nem mesmo Bichento sentiria minha falta. Ele tinha agora sua esposa e seus gatinhos. Os três gatinhos que nasceram no aniversário da Batalha de Hogwarts: Fred (o gatinho com o pelo alaranjado), Nimphadora (a gatinha mais alegre) e Remo (o gatinho mais quieto, de pelo cinza). O nome deles era uma homenagem que eu fiz aos mortos. Uma forma de mantê-los vivos em minha mente.<br>Eu não deixaria ninguém para trás, mas meu coração doía ao pensar em Ron com a Lavender. Talvez fosse só ciúmes, mas o que mais me machucava eram os olhos dele quando a viam. Aqueles lindo olhos azuis se iluminavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eles se iluminavam para ela e não para mim.  
>Olhei para o céu negro e pensei em meus pais. Pensei em Harry, Ginny, nos Weasley e em Ron. Dei um passo a frente e deixei meu corpo tombar. O ar gélido passava por mim rapidamente e eu pude ver alguém me observando. Não era alguém, eram várias pessoas rindo. Vi Lavender, Ginny, Harry, sr. E sra. Weasley e... Ron. Todos rindo. A terceira lágrima escapou e meu corpo bateu nas pedras.<br>Acordei com um pulo. Eu ofegava e estava chorando. O antigo quarto de Ginny estava escuro e abafado. Minha camisola estava grudada no meu corpo suado. Eu não conseguia respirar.  
>Desci cambaleando as escadas e fui para a sala. Avistei duas cabeças: uma ruiva e uma loira. Gelei na hora. Ron e Lavender. Um nó se formou na minha garganta e só diminuiu quando eu percebi que eram Bill e Fleur. Soltei um suspiro de alívio e me dirigi à cozinha.<br>Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando eu vi um garoto alto e ruivo pegando um copo. Ele se virou e sua expressão se tornou preocupada ao me ver.  
>_Mione... _ Ron sussurrou e me abraçou, largando o copo.<br>Eu comecei a chorar no peito dele. Ron passava a mão no meu cabelo para me acalmar, enquanto a outra segurava a minha cintura.  
>Chorei ali pelos meus pais. Por mim. Por ele. Por causa dele. Por causa do fato de que eu nunca seria boa o suficiente para ele.<br>Eu levantei um pouco o rosto e percebi que tinha encharcado a camiseta dele.  
>_Desculpa. _ Eu falei me afastando.<br>Ele não permitiu e me puxou mais pra perto.  
>_O que houve? _ Aquelas orbes de veludo azul me encaravam.<br>Então eu contei tudo a ele. Contei sobre o sonho, sobre Lavender...  
>_Espera um minuto. Nesse sonho, eu tinha a oportunidade de ficar com você e escolhi a Lavender?<br>Eu assenti.  
>_Então, bem, Hermione, eu tenho que informar que isso nunca, repito nunca, vai acontecer. _ Eu o olhei confusa. _ Sabe por que? Porque eu estou perdida e incondicionalmente apaixonado por você.<br>Ron teve que me segurar para eu não cair. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e meu rosto se iluminou. Ele me amava? Ele me amava. Ele me amava! Ronald Weasley me amava!  
>_Sério? _ Minha voz saiu num murmúrio incrédulo.<br>_Palavra de Weasley. _ Ele sorriu.  
>Abracei-o com toda a minha força e coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro. Pude sentir o cheiro de almíscar que emanava do cabelo de ruivo de Ron. Suspirei. Finalmente estava em casa.<br>Depois de um tempo abraçados, afastei-me um pouco e olhei para Ron. Observei seu cabelo ruivo bagunçado caindo levemente sobre os olhos. Seus olhos azuis, que agora brilhavam como a água do mar em um dia de verão. Seu nariz, sempre pontuado por sardas. Sua boca cheia e rosada, que eu ansiava tanto sentir o gosto. Ele era lindo. Era lindo e estava apaixonado por mim.

Ron inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, gesto que eu repeti. Nossos narizes se encostaram e eu fechei os olhos por antecipação. Nossos lábios se encontraram. Parecia que todo o foco do meu cérebro tinha ido para a sensação daquela boca perfeita na minha. Meu corpo se aqueceu e começou a exigir mais. Eu passei as mãos pelo pescoço dele e coloquei-as nos cabelos ruivos de sua nuca. Ron manteve uma das mão na minha cintura, enquanto a outra passeava pelas minhas costas. Ele passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior e eu abri passagem, ainda temerosa por não ter muita experiência nesse departamento. Meus medos desapareceram assim que nossas línguas se tocaram. O gosto dele era maravilhoso. Chocolate e mais alguma coisa. Um sabor especial Weasley, talvez.

Depois do que me pareceram séculos, a necessidade de oxigênio falou mais alto e interrompemos o beijo.

_Uau... Isso foi tão... Uau... _ Ron murmurou.

Eu sorri.

_Se uau quer dizer maravilhosamente perfeito, então eu concordo. Foi simplesmente... Uau...

Ele me beijou de novo e depois nós subimos para o meu quarto. Eu estava tirando um enorme fardo das costas: ter que continuar sendo só amiga da que pessoa que você está loucamente apaixonada. Sentamo-nos na cama e conversamos bastante, ele sempre abraçado comigo. Eu dormi nos braços dele e, quando ele ia sair, eu pedi para ele dormir comigo. Ron deitou ao meu lado e abraçou minha cintura.

Dormi como um anjo. Um anjo em companhia de outro e sem pesadelos.

_XXX_

_Hey pessoas! _

_E aí? Já compraram os ingressos pra grande estréia? Dia quatorze ou quinze? Vou no Roxy de Copa, aqui no Rio, dia 14. Mais alguém?_

_Pelas cuecas pretas com coraçõezinhos rosa escrito Harry Potter de Merlin, clica naquele botãozinho ali embaixo e me diz o que achou?_

_Obrigada a Hannah Granger Weasley (te adoro, linda!) e a Caah (as duas sempre me apoiando!)._

_Beijos eufóricos para o tão esperado beijo RHr de HP7 pt2,_

_GleekGranger_

_Obs: Me sigam no tumblr! É faketalesoflove. tumblr . com _


End file.
